Do You Love Me Back?
by Sandra Pen
Summary: Kanda never thought he would find of the love of his life at the Beach on his God Damned Winter Break. Yullen!OneShotYaoi


**Yo. One shot. Felt like writing something different. Tiedol's name is used all over the place. As well as Kanda over using the word Fuck(.)**

**Smut at the end. Ok smut I guess. Foreshadow-Ass oranges.**

**I'll edit mistakes later. Tell me what you think yo!**

**Enjoy!**

**~S.P.**

* * *

Kanda stretched in his seat, uninterested in the music blaring from his head phones as his eyes darted around looking at the composed faces surrounding him. Frowning, he settled back into his uncomfortable seat beside an annoying mother and her screaming infant. The child had settled hours ago, but now reeked and apparently the fat mother didn't notice or care enough. Kanda wrinkled his nose before pulling a blanket over it; concealing it from the stench. He wondered how long he was going to have to be on this sardine can. His ass had gone numb many hours ago. He couldn't take much more of this bullshit. He turned his ear buds up as loud as they could go and focused on the movie playing above him.  
"Yuu! Yuu! Over here! Over here!" Kanda turned to see a relatively short woman jumping through the air waving madly at him. Sighing in annoyance, Kanda made his way over to the woman, a suitcase in rolling in one hand and a duffel bag on his shoulder. "Oh Yuu!" she gushed wrapping her short arms around his lower chest. "My you seem to be taller."  
"You're just getting shorter mom." He murmured repositioning his duffel so it wouldn't' crush his mother. The woman stood back-smiling as she looked him up and down with blue eyes. Her long black hair was cropped to her chin now, it surprised Kanda. But besides that, Mom was still mom. She wiggled his suitcase out of his hand and lead him away from baggage claim, chatting excitedly about Florida and the humid weather that Kanda would adjust to. Ha, humid? In the Winter?  
"Sure Mom."  
"You'll see what I mean when it rains to tomorrow. "She warned as she pressed the button to open the trunk of her Jetta. Kanda tugged on his scarf and jacket, sweating heavily. Finally he noticed that his mother was wearing only a tee shirt and capris on her squat frame. After gawking for several minutes he mentally smacked his forehead and peeled off his many layers. Stupid New York. Always cold.  
"How's New York dear?" his mother asked as she climbed into the car, Kanda sighing mentally at hearing his native tongue finally come from her mouth. He spoke back; flawlessly.  
"Ok I guess." He murmured.  
"Are you learning well? How's fencing team up there?" she pulled out the parking space and towards the toll booth. Kanda snorted, and reached for his wallet, only to be whacked by her. "I can pay two dollars." She murmured handing the toll two dollars for parking.  
"They aren't bad, but not good either." He explained, trying to be nice. In reality they were all horrible. "Ah, that's good. Froi and I have been having a great time down here. He's made a lot of money off his painting. People are actually paying him to paint portraits for them! It's great! We should get the town house paid off by the end of next year if he keeps making this kind of money-"blah blah blah. Kanda thought if he rolled his eyes any further that they would pop out of his head. Her mom was absolutely obsessed with her new husband; she was never this obsessed with Dad.  
Kanda suddenly felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket, "Who is it? Is it Dad?" Mom asked looking over to try to see who was on the caller I-D.  
"No, it's.. I don't know." Kanda slid his phone upward and answered, "Hullo?"  
"Cross we're about three hours away."  
"That's great but I'm not Cross." Kanda deadpanned.  
"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry! Wrong number!" the tenor voice gushed at him. "I'm so sorry I-" click. Kanda hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket.  
"Who was it?"  
"No one. Wrong number."

* * *

"Rabi! Your number for Aunt Maria and Uncle Cross is wrong!" Allen snapped throwing the phone back at his red haired cousin. "That was really embarrassing!"  
Rabi pulled into the exit, shoving his phone into his shirt pocket. "Sorry." He murmured concentrating on the road in front of him.  
Allen sighed and leaned back in his seat, his eyes stayed on the waning sun as they drove into the dusk. "Just three more hours right? I don't think I'll be able to stand anymore." Rabi laughed; still distracted, "Yeah, my eye is just about to bleed." Allen yawned, "You wanna switch?"  
"No.. Somehow you'd let us get lost. Somehow."  
"Oh how?"  
"Allen, you couldn't even find where I worked."  
"It was hidden!"  
"There's a giant billboard over it that says "HOSPICE OF THE COMFORTER" you just drive into it!"  
"…Well your hair is funny looking!"  
"Atleast I don't look old."  
Allen rolled his eyes and watched Rabi lean over and turn up the stereo. Blaring over it was a poorly pirated Beatles Record. The sound was so unbearable that Allen finally took out the CD.  
"Wah? You don't like the Beatles Allen?"  
"This record is horrible. You might as well pay the 13 dollars and just buy the actual C-D."  
"But it's pirated, it matches by eye patch yeah?" Rabi grinned and pointed to his eyepatch.  
"Just be happy they were able to get all that cancer out." Allen mumbled.  
"Grateful everyday." Rabi laughed and soared down the highway, earning several wails from Allen and a hard hit to the head.  
Kanda sighed and pulled the duffel bag from his staggering mother. "It weighs more than you." He murmured shifting it onto his shoulder.  
"I'm sure. What the hell do you have in there?" She asked rubbing her shoulder tenderly.  
"My foils." he shrugged as she gave him a look. "What? I still have to practice during vacation."  
"Well I hope your swim trunks are in there." She smiled, "Were going to the beach tomorrow with some of Froi's friends."  
Immediately Kanda felt his face involuntarily scowl and she gave him a look. "Now Yuu, try to get along with him. He really likes you actually. Plus they're bringing two of their nephews about your age." She winked. "Boys y'know?"  
Kanda scowled further, "Thank you for reminding me of my sexuality mother."  
She scowled back before waddling with his suitcase up the steps to their town house. Flower pots were settled lovingly on each step and Kanda felt a supreme urge to kick them off. The door opened and he was hit with the nauseating smell of incense.  
"Welcome to Florida Yuu!" Froi Tiedol, his "step" Dad launched himself at Kanda, who immediately tensed at the embrace. He hated Tiedol, he was too happy. Too.. Artsy. Too.. Gay.  
His mother waddled by with her his suitcase into the town house. She smiled happily at the "bonding." When did mom get so corny? Tiedol finally let him go and swept an arm across the doorway. "Welcome to the Tiedol's!"  
Kanda hmphed at Tiedol before inviting himself inside. He dropped his duffel beside the front door, the foils clinked at they hit the bisque tile. Tiedol immediately picked up the duffel and settled it on its own hook that was located on the wall beside the door. Turning to Kanda he grinned widely before patting his shoulder. "I'd really like to know more about you!" he said in a sickly cordial voice. Kanda had to stop himself from dry heaving right there.  
"Yeah." He muttered slipping off his tennis shoes and setting them beside the door where he saw several other pairs situated.  
The town house consisted of two levels. The bottom level contained a tiny kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. Upstairs was his mother's room and the guest room. They moved from Connecticut for this? Kanda felt his irritation rising. The house's decorations consisted of water color paintings placed strategically on every freakin wall in the God Damned house. Well, his mother had said Tiedol loved art. What a fag.  
"Yuu! You're room is this way hun!" his mother waved him from the stairs and lead him to his small temporary space. Kanda sighed in relief, but soon realized that there were two ungodly sized portraits of him in water color. One was above the bed and one right beside his vanity. The portraits resembled pictures from his childhood. One was from when he was six, smiling at the camera with two missing front teeth. The next one was from his first birthday party, it was him and his Dad.  
"They're nice hm?" his mother noticed his gawking and smiled warmly. "I showed him some old pictures and he locked himself up for days painting these two pictures. I decided since you were coming now would be a great time to put them up. Aren't they amazing?"  
Kanda physically turned to look at his mother, mouth agape. She showed Gay-dol pictures from his childhood? Those pictures were never allowed to come out, and Kanda had thought he burnt all the originals. Someone had copies. Damn it!  
"Misaki!" his mother turned to the door. "Yes?" she hollered.  
"Misaki how long does the chicken parmesan take to cook?" Ugh he couldn't even pronounce her name correctly. Kanda felt his face twitch.  
"About forty-five minutes! Just let me do it!" his mother hurried back down the stairs. "Yuu get yourself freshened up, we have company tonight!"  
Kanda rolled his eyes, great. He had really just wanted to take a nice nap and unpack. Now he had to adjust his entire schedule.  
Freaking Froi.

* * *

Allen almost peed himself at the sight of his Aunt's face pressed into the glass of their car window. She was smiling from ear and ear tapping rapidly on it. Rabi laughed and unlocked the door, laughing harder when she swung it open and took an armful of Allen."Allen Jeremy Walker!!!!" she scolded, squeezing the life out of him.  
"A-aunt Maria!!" he gasped shoving her away, breathing heavily.  
She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I haven't seen you in years! I'm glad Mana let you come down here finally."  
Allen shrugged meekly, "Well, I'm eighteen now, he doesn't really have a say anymore."  
She laughed and forced her body past them grabbing Rabi's face and squeezing tightly, "How's my Bunny doing?" she squeaked as she layered him with kisses. Rabi's face turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair color. "F-fine Aunt Maria." He scowled at Allen who was pantomiming a rabbit.  
"That's good! Come on! You guys must be tired! Get some rest and then were going out to eat."She announced before beginning to pull herself out of car. After steadying herself she hurried to the trunk of the car, throwing it open and collecting various bags.  
"Were going to get to two some nice luggage sets while you're down here!"She stated grimacing at the plastic bags used as luggage.  
"Aunt Mary that's really unnecessary." Allen said softly smiling as he wobbled out of the car. She turned back at him; face serious. "No, no you guys are gonna get luggage ok?" Allen sighed and nodded. She smiled and piped, "Welcome to Florida!" and scurried into the house. Cigarette smoke wafted from the open door and a tall man with red hair watched Allen and Rabi empty the car trunk.  
"Don't think just because your guests I'm gonna wait on your every whim 'right?" he said between sucks of his cancer stick.  
Allen smiled, "Ofcourse Uncle Marian-" A hand grabbed his throat. It squeezed gently. "Call me Marian again and I'll neuter you." He snapped before letting go of Allen. "Get out of my sight idiot boy before I beat you." Rabi laughed nervously before pushing Allen inside.  
"Don't piss Uncle C. off okay? He's kinda.." Rabi paused, "Touched in the head."  
Allen nodded quickly, knowing why his Father never allowed him to visit Aunt Maria and Uncle Marian without him around. Aunt Maria quickly escorted them to their bedrooms that were across from another and handed Rabi a cordless phone.  
"Call G-pa so he doesn't have a heart attack worrying if you made it okay." She ordered before scurrying down the hall. Rabi snorted, "He's more worried about me missing class."  
"You have class?" Allen raised his eyebrows. Rabi grinned, "No, but Gramps doesn't know that."  
"You're torturing Grandpa?" Allen asked,  
"Pretty much. It's really fun. Wanna help?"  
"I'd rather not assist in his murder Rabi." With that Allen dismissed himself to unpack and brush his teeth.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Misaki! I wasn't trying to burn the chicken! It just looked sorta pink still! So I put it in for alittle longer!" Tiedol pleaded as he waved a broom over the smoke alarm in an attempt to stop the blaring bleeping come from it. Kanda had physically rolled half his body into himself and was practically heaving rainbows. His sides hurt so much. His mom was so pissed.  
"You thought another freaking hour would do it?" she screeched throwing the charred chicken into the sink-seething with anger.  
"I-I didn't know Misaki!" he said again covering his curly hair with his hands-his glasses fogged with humiliation.  
"Well you better find something to freaking eat tonight! We have guests coming in thirty minutes! THIRTY MINUTES!"  
Kanda laughed harder, shaking in joy and agony as his sides felt like they were going to rip in half. Even he knew how to cook chicken, and he rarely ate chicken. Froi Gay-Dol was a huge dumbass.  
His mother rounded the corner and looked at, him eyes black with anger, "Yuu, go with Froi to get some Boston Market okay? He's too stupid to do it on his own." She snapped loudly before stomping to the coat rack for her wallet. She fished it out and handed Kanda fifty dollars.  
"Macouroni, Fried Chicken, Corn, Any other veggies and whatever dessert they have that dosen't have nuts. Get whatever you want with what's left over." She muttered before stomping to kitchen.  
"GET GOING!" Kanda heard a smack and Tiedol came running out with his coat out the door, Kanda followed behind.  
"I-I didn't mean to overcook it! I've never had to really cook before!" he sobbed, wiping his eyes as he swerved lazily through the lanes, Kanda gripping the seat tightly in fear.  
"That's great. Now watch the damn road!"  
"I-I'm so sorry Yuu!"  
The rest of the stretch to Boston Market was full of whimpers and hiccups and the smell of fried chicken. Kanda-not wanting to be rude- kept his hand over his nose to keep from throwing up at the awful smell. Tiedol-red eyed and now smiling, took in the scent greedily. "Ahh, smells like my Grandmother's house. She was an octoroon you know.." Tiedol went on aimlessly about his family.  
"Great." _I don't care._ Kanda sat back in his seat yawning. He had suffered greatly from that plane trip and just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for twelve hours.  
"Oh my-" The car screeched and collided with metal, the airbag popping forward and Kanda covering his face as it slammed into him. It slowly deflated allowing him to look up at the blue Toyota they had collided with. Immediately irritation bubbled inside him, and he found himself opening the door and stepping out, every cuss word known spewing from his mouth. He marched over to the window of the crunched Toyota and tapped rapidly on the window, he looked back at Tiedol's little car- it was totaled.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU STUPID ASSHOLES THINKING? YOU HAD A FUCKING STOP SIGN! THAT MEANS STOP YOU MOTHER-FUCKING DUMBASSES!" he screeched now banging on the window. The door opened, smoke poured from the inside accompanied by a few coughs and the tittering of a woman's voice. A hand collided with his cheek-throwing him backwards.  
"Shit!" he staggered stepping back as a tall man emerged-his hair a wild red, and it was tied back into a neat tail.  
"Shut up you fucking chink." He reprimanded immediately before looking at the totaled car Tiedol was still sitting in-dazed.  
"Wait! Marian! I think that's-" A voice from inside the car chirped.  
"Froi? Is that you? God dammit! We were just on our way!" the red haired man laughed and opened the car door, and Tiedol wobbled out, rubbing his neck.  
"Yeah.. You hit it."  
"No shit."  
A woman hopped out of the truck, her hair cropped short to her head and wearing a blue blouse and matching skirt.  
"Froi! How strange! We were literally just coming!" she looked to sky.. "Thank god no one was hurt!"  
By this point in the discussion Kanda regained his wits and began screeching again. "NO FUCKING-ONE WAS HURT?! YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND JUST FUCKING HIT ME! AND YOU FUCKING GAVE TIEDOL FUCKING WHIPLASH!"  
The woman gasped at every "Fuck" and created a cross shape with her hands. "Sweetheart, it's a sin to cuss."  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! YOU FUCKING DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! GOD DAMMIT!"  
She gasped louder and reached into her blouse pulling out a cross shape attached to a chain around her neck and kissed it. "May God have mercy on your soul."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP LADY!"  
The red haired man stepped forward, "Don't yell at my wife dumbass. Or I'll give you a bruise to match the other one."  
Kanda reached up to his face, wincing at the darkened area of skin.  
The brunette woman sighed and trotted back to the car, "Allen, honey-bun hand me my purse. Yeah right there. Thank you sweetpea." She came back with a blue purse and dug out a cell phone.  
Flipping it open she said softly, "You still have a GEICO Froi?"  
Tiedol-still rubbing his neck-nodded. "Call the police first, we shoulder get a report Maria."  
Maria nodded and dialed and walked off talking.  
Tiedol walked over to his step son sighing, "Looks like dinner will be even later. Could you call your mom? And then a towing service?"  
Kanda reached into his back pocket and dialed for his mother.

* * *

Allen knew his Aunt should've driven, Uncle Cross drove like a nut, speeding in and out of lanes wildly, and it made Allen wonder if Floridians just drove like this or if it was just his Father's brother. Aunt Maria spent most of the car ride yelling at him to slow down. Cross only grunted and continued to puff more and more smoke from his mouth. It was then Allen wished he never had asthma. Rabi held his nose most of the car ride- until they ran a stop sign and totaled a tiny Nissan Sentra.  
Allen was thankful that his Uncle's truck was large enough to not have been impacted greatly, but almost seconds after the crash, screeching came from the window.  
"The hell? What's that chink during?"  
"Asian honey." His Aunt reprimanded her husband.  
"Well I don't like his attitude."  
'Well…' Allen thought in annoyance, 'You did just pull out in front of his car…'  
Suddenly the car door opened and Cross rammed his fist into the angry asian's face. Allen could see that through the window. He heard Rabi next to him gasp and then began to choke on his laughter. Allen looked at his cousin in horror.  
"That… Was hilarious." Rabi howled, "His face! Oh shit!"  
"That was completely unnecessary Marian!" he Aunt screeched. Then she hopped out of the car.  
After a few moments his Aunt came back asking for her purse. After an hour Cross came back to the car, and announced that Allen needed to scoot over because "Froi's" car had been totaled.  
"Wait… We know the people we hit?" Rabi asked out loud what Allen had been thinking.  
"Yeah. Now scoot over." Cross climbed into the cab, Aunt Maria from behind.  
"The food will be okay in the back of the truck Cross?" A man with curly grey hair asked as another man crawled beside Allen.  
"Oh of course honey!" Aunt Maria assured smiling. Cross turned on the car again as the car door slammed shut.  
Allen took this opportunity to look at the person beside him. This person was obviously the screaming Asian from before. His face was just as annoyed, but with a fresh bruise on it. Allen felt a pang of embarrassment concerning his dysfunctional family. The Asian kept his eyes on the road-straight forward. Those slanted eyes were a deep blue color and Allen wondered if they were just simply contacts. Long untrimmed bangs were spread messily across the man's face-a deep blue black color. Allen smiled warmly before opening his mouth, "What's your name?" he asked.  
The man with curly hair leaned over and smiled warmly at him. "Froi Tiedol." The Asian man snorted and rolled his blue eyes. "Kanda Yuu."  
"Yuu actually." Tiedol explained, "He says his last name first for some reason." Kanda's scowled deepened.  
Allen nodded-pretending to be interested before saying, "So, Yuu, where you are from?"  
No answer.  
"He's attending college in Manhattan." Tiedol answered for him, before adding. "He's from Connecticut."  
"I'm from Japan. Yokohama." He corrected firmly. "My mother and I moved to America when I turned sixteen."  
"Where's that?" Allen asked blandly.  
Suddenly Kanda's entire body was facing him, his hands in the air was he explained that it was alittle south of Tokyo and that it and Kawasaki were fairly close to one another. In his eyes was something, something sad that Allen noticed.  
"Isn't it like the second most populated city?" Rabi interjected-not getting enough attention.  
Kanda nodded, "Pretty much. It's crowded, but nice. It's a nice place." Kanda turned and sat back before saying "Nice" for a third time. Allen blinked, knowing that Kanda must've missed his home. Allen found himself missing Alabama a little now that Kanda had made him all sentimental. He sighed and sat back alittle, realizing he should maybe call Dad to make sure everything was okay.  
When they approached a parking lot, a woman with short black hair with Kanda's same small eyes came running towards the truck.  
"Had a nice trip?" she said smiling brightly, annoyance clear on her smooth features. Allen realized at that minute that she had the same blue eyes at Kanda. So much for contacts.  
Aunt Maria leaned over Cross laughing, "Yeah, had a blast waiting thirty minutes for the cop!" The black haired woman laughed lightly before leaning in to see Kanda and Tiedol.  
"The food okay?"  
Tiedol smiled bright. "Yup!"  
She nodded and turned to Kanda, her smile faltered and her voice rang out as she cried in what Allen could only make out as gibberish at Kanda.  
Kanda shifted alittle, looking down and mumbled back in the same gibberish. Obviously he was lying. Allen then realized that this was Kanda's mother. She eyed him for a moment, seeing through the ruse before backing up as Cross opened the door. Tiedol crawled out and toward the bed of the truck to pick up the food in the back.  
Kanda crawled out after and toward the town house, ignoring all of them. Rabi kicked Allen's leg.  
"He's cute. Go out with him." Rabi stated flatly.  
Allen gasped, "What are you talking about?!"  
Rabi grinned, "C'mon Allen he's cuuuute. You two would be perfect for each other. He's girly enough you know?"  
"Shut up!" Allen hopped out of the cab and stood by his Aunt who patted his head. "Why don't you ask Miss. Misaki if she needs help with anything?" Allen nodded and walked over to the flustered looking woman and asked.  
"Can you work a microwave?" she deadpanned. Allen nodded.  
"Good. Heat up these." She thrust two backs of Styrofoam cups with food in them into his grasp and jerked a thumb towards the open door. Allen nodded and walked to the door.  
He found several serving platters placed across the counter and he used them to pour the sauces and other food groups steaming from the containers. Tiedol came in and helped him as Aunt Maria and chatted with Uncle Cross in the living room. Tiedol finally announced that the food was ready and Misaki shooed him from the kitchen coming out with the plates in a smiling manner and setting them on the beautifully set table.  
"Yuu!" she hollered at the stairs. "Dinners ready!" She called. Stomping came down the stairs and Allen gasped.  
Kanda had changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black wife beater. His hair was pulled into a tight low ponytail. He looked-for lack of better words- hot. Misaki didn't think so.  
"Yuu, change." Kanda raised his eyebrows and looked up and down at himself. "I did. This is more comfortable."  
"I know. But it's inappropriate for a dinner."  
"I didn't want to go to this stupid fucking dinner anyway."  
In the background Allen heard Aunt Maria gasp. Misaki paused, and then in gibberish mumbled something before stomping upstairs; Kanda following from behind. Suddenly he heard a lot of screeching and yelling coming from both voices. Allen covered his ears and Rabi grinned from ear to ear.  
"What are they saying?"  
Rabi shook his head-not responding. Suddenly there was stomping and Kanda came down the stairs still yelling but going towards the door. He opened it, closed it behind himself and that was that.  
Allen blinked in utter disbelief. A flustered Misaki came down the stairs-face red.  
"Now." She said loudly, "Let's eat."

* * *

The beach was just as Allen remembered as a child. White hot sand blinding you as you trod down the boardwalk into it. Shells intermixed with it stuck to your skin when you laid down; forcing you to go into the water. The only thing missing was his shovel and pail-and that crab that had clamped onto his big toe.  
Misaki and Aunt Maria positioned an umbrella and laid beneath it. Each woman had a book equipped in each hand. Tiedol and Cross had asked to take the car to the local bar and just chill. It was good, for Allen could not imagine either in trunks.  
Rabi settled for harassing the tanning women who had settled on the beach; leaving Allen to his own devices.  
Feeling adventurous, Allen slathered himself in sun screen and told his Aunt he was going to walk down the beach to see what he could see.  
Allen found various things, a washed up jelly fish, a large shell that he decided would be his and a long flip flop. He found a child with a shovel and pail and sat down with him and made a sand castle. Afterwards he dug a moat for when the tide came and left the child when his mother began eying Allen. About two hours into his adventure, Allen spotted a lone umbrella and a pair of long legs sticking out from beneath it. Curious, Allen walked over to the umbrella, only to see the boy who had never returned last night sitting with his nose in a book.  
"Kanda?" Allen asked shyly ducking underneath the umbrella.  
"..Yeah?" Kanda turned a page, a pair of sunglasses hung from his nose.  
"Why are you here?"  
Kanda looked up and then at the beach. "Never have seen the beach before." He shrugged, "Not impressed."  
Allen gasped, "Are you kidding?! It's amazing! It just goes on for miles and miles. There are life guards and waves and girls with huge tits!"  
"I'm gay." Kanda deadpanned.  
Allen felt his face heat up furiously and he opened his mouth- wanting to reply.  
Kanda flipped another page before saying, "You can sit here if you like. I'm just sorta busy."  
Allen accepted the invitation and settled beside Kanda underneath the umbrella. He watched the waves wax and wane for a while before leaning back into the sand.  
"Wanna get wet?" he asked in a bored tone.  
Kanda raised his eyebrows and looked down at Allen, "Huh?"  
"Wanna go in the water?" Allen looked up at him.  
"…No." Kanda looked back to his book.  
Allen sighed then sat up. "Well I am." He took off towards the water. Kanda watched contently from underneath his umbrella.  
Kanda watched as Allen was hit with wave after wave with saltwater. He was laughing and at some points disappeared and then resurfaced. His small toned frame shined with moisture and Kanda felt his inner gay emerge. He tore his eyes away and back to his book before slowing peeking back over to spy on Allen. Allen had this strange white hair that framed his heart shaped face, and it was currently stuck to his face clinging closely. Allen looked up at Kanda-smiling. He raised a hand and beckoned him towards the water. Kanda paused for a moment before setting his book down and going towards the water-up to his thighs.  
A wave came up and smashed him in the face. Soaking him much to his displeasure.  
Allen laughed and clapped his hands together grinning madly. "Isn't this fun?"  
Kanda paused and spat out some saltwater that had made it's way somehow in his mouth. "I guess."  
Allen laughed and splashed Kanda. "Now is it?"  
Kanda twitched and splashed Allen back. Soon the splashes turned into an all out war. Allen disappearing underneath the waves and emerging with a fountain of water. Kanda spewed and wiped his face. Allen was there, in his face smiling. And Kanda kissed him.  
That was exactly when it started.

* * *

"Yuu, do you love me?" Allen asked as he paddled away on his paddle ball-watching the ball rubber balls go back and forth, and he counted softly. He laid on Kanda's bed as Kanda sat in a chair reading.  
Kanda raised his eyebrows-something Allen had grown used to.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Allen rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach.  
"Well we've sorta been going out for like a year now." He said in an obvious tone. Kanda snorted.  
"Nine months."  
Allen scowled, "Excuse me. Almost a year. Now quit stalling and answer me."  
Kanda rolled his eyes and flipped a page in his book. "Not quite sure."  
Allen looked down at the floor, then back up at the Asian. "Well why not?"  
Yes, why not? It had been nine months since Kanda and Allen had officially became a secret couple. Allen had moved from his father's room and uprooted himself to a college outside of New York City. It was a bit of drive but they were still able to see each other.  
Allen had learned that Kanda didn't necessarily have a mean attitude-just a very bad temper. He never regretted his decision from the beach. Over the months of talking and touching and learning every detail of Kanda's face Allen had realized that he loved Kanda. He wanted Kanda to love him too.  
"Because I never thought about it." Kanda deadpanned.  
Allen bristled and sat up. "Well decide! I fucking uprooted my entire goddamn life for you."  
Kanda brushed off the comment and replied monotonously "I never asked you to."  
With that Allen gathered his things and stomped out of the room.  
Kanda sat in shock for a moment before returning to his book.  
A week had passed before Kanda heard any sign of Allen, and he was starting to worry. Kanda and Allen took turns driving to each other's residents, and figuring it was his week anyway Kanda got a taxi to Allen's little apartment outside of the City.  
When Kanda opened the door he was greeted with several piles of boxes. Among the boxes he could see Allen moving things around-his hair tied up into his orange bandana. Kanda approached his boyfriend-frowning.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Allen looked up at him and rolled his eyes.  
"Packing." He said in an obvious tone.  
"Why?"  
"Moving back home. Transferring back down there. Just easier you know?" he explained keeping his eyes down.  
"Why?"  
"There's nothing up here for me." Allen said in a mocking tone.  
Kanda felt himself twitch. "The fuck? What about us?"  
"You said you don't know how you feel. I, for one, love you." Allen sized up Kanda-still missing four inches of intimidation.  
"That's the fucking reason you're moving? You can't just fucking move. "  
"You suddenly care?"  
Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt, pulling upward. "I've always fucking cared you dumbass sprout."  
Allen squirmed kicking his legs half heartedly.  
"You don't seem to!"  
"Ofcourse I fucking do! I fucking love you, you dumbass!" Kanda closed his mouth, eyes wide with surprise at his own confession.  
"Really?" Allen whispered, his eyes staring contently into blue ones.  
"…Yeah." He lowered Allen back down.  
"Thank you." Allen kissed him. Allen kissed him so deeply it made Kanda loose his sense of balance. He held tightly onto Allen as lips moved against his own. Allen pulled away and grasped his hand with both of his own. He slowly began dragging Kanda towards the bedroom his slept in. Kanda watched as Allen lay back onto it, spreading his legs.  
"Yuu.." Allen murmured softly, blushing.  
Kanda moved forward, lowering himself onto Allen's body. His lips touched Allen's again and he explored that hot mouth deeply. Allen tasted so very much like candy. If Kanda could replicate that taste and create it into a candy it would sell millions. Spit candy.  
Mm.. Allen spit candy.  
Kanda laid chaste kisses down from Allen's jaw to his neck, allowing his hands to creep up Allen's turtle neck. His hands massaged over Allen's small protruding nipples.  
"Nngh."  
Allen squirmed alittle more before asking Kanda to remove his pants. Kanda complied easily, taking off the jeans Allen had on. He smirked at Allen's boy shorts- Allen was so gay, before removing them from his hips to cast his eyes up and down Allen's body.  
Allen was built well, just short. His torso was long compared to his short arms and legs, his hair had grown out in nine months and was now kept up in a bandana. Kanda snorted, and leaned over to remove the silly looking thing from his lover's head.  
White hair spilled across the pillow Allen had perched himself upon and fanned over his shoulder. Kanda shook his head-time to get back to better things. He focused his attention on Allen's arousal that seemed lonely. Kanda closed his hand around it- fascination taking over. Allen gasped and let out a breathy sigh. Kanda squeezed slightly, listening to the repertoire of sounds that Allen squeaked out. Kanda slowly began jerking his hand up and down, still interested in listening to the sounds Allen released-before the boy completely emptied himself in Kanda's hand. Fuck.  
"Yuu.." Allen squeaked alittle as he watched his lover sit up and pulled off his sweatpants and shirt in a smooth motion. Allen watched-mouth parted as Kanda slid off his boxers off and onto the floor. The motion in itself was sexy and Allen felt himself become erect again.  
Kanda crawled onto Allen and clutched his face between his large hands. He stared intently into those eyes for a moment before laying several kisses up and down Allen's face. He finally finished with a deep kiss to Allen's lips before asking breathily.  
"Do you have lotion?"  
Allen looked at him questioningly for a moment before realizing what he meant and nodded, sitting up.  
"I-in one of the boxes."  
"Well that narrows it down." Kanda snorted.  
Allen laid back-too aroused to argue.  
Kanda frantically ripped open each box before finally finding a half empty bottle of lotion-citrus scented. Kanda rolled his eyes before settle back on the bed.  
"Pull your legs back." He direct and Allen complied.  
Allen closed his eyes tightly. They had never gone this far before, nothing past oral sex. Allen wasn't sure what to expect. He heard the loud snap of lotion bottle's plastic cap, and then it was closed again.  
A finger prodded his sphincter for a moment before pressing fully inside. Allen let out a gasp and bit his lip.  
"Just think of something else. This is always the worst part." Kanda breathed in his ear. One thing he loved about Kanda-he was always honest.  
Allen always thought sex was supposed to have rose petals and music playing in the background. But right now he had a finger in his ass and they were surrounded by dozens of brown boxes, and he was sure Kanda didn't lock the front door-as usual. So if someone wanted to rob them they would find Allen getting fucked. Great.  
After a while Allen grew used to the sensation and a second finger was added. It was uncomfortable, but not as big as a surprise. After that one adjusted a third, then a fourth.  
Kanda shoved in and out a few times-testing. He finally pulled out and Allen opened his eyes.  
Kanda was staring at him with little emotion in his face, but his eyes blazed. He kissed Allen again and uncapped the lotion again. Allen could smell the citrus now.  
"That's not the correct one." He pointed out-he had unscented too.  
"Too late now. Your ass smells like oranges." Kanda smirked and Allen found himself laughing before laying back again and spreading out fully.  
After preparation Kanda pressed his forehead onto Allen's and stared deeply.  
"I love you."  
Allen smiled. "I love you too."  
"Promise not to bitch that it hurts?"  
Allen stared at him wide eyed. "It hurts?"  
"At first. But trust me. You'll adjust. Just let me know when you're ready okay?"  
Those had to be the kindest words Kanda had ever said to him. Ever. They had true concern in them, and Allen felt ten times surer than he previously did.  
Kanda pressed in, carefully watched Allen bite his lip and clutch his shoulders as he moved forward-filling Allen to the hilt.  
Kanda grunted and bite his own lip. He wanted nothing more than to bucking wildly and fuck whatever pain Allen had out the window. But this wasn't just some whore-this was Allen. He mattered.  
Allen squirmed alittle and breathed deeply before nodding-eyes closed.  
Kanda twitched alittle, watching Allen's face for any flinching. When he saw none he rammed forward.  
Allen gasped, he should've expected that. It was Kanda after all. He gasped with every thrust Kanda came forward with. He listened to everything, looked at everything. Kanda had a determined look, and he stared deeply into Allen's grey eyes, watching, observing. He noticed with every thrust and movement-Kanda grunted.  
Allen buried his face into Kanda's shoulder, gasping until the fullness became familiar and he began to like it. He moved gently against it-until it hit something that changed everything.  
Allen cried out and slammed against Kanda harder for it to hit that place again. He could hear Kanda swear under his breath as their movements became more and more erratic until finally Allen moaned and finished over their stomachs. After three more even thrusts he felt something warm and Kanda groaned. Allen laid back and winced slightly as Kanda pulled out. His lover settled beside him.  
"Well, we scared off any burglars." Allen mused without realizing he said it out loud.  
"…The fuck?" Kanda responded looking over at him.  
Allen laughed. "Nothing!" he turned to his side-smiling. "I love you."  
Kanda rolled his eyes before replying. "I love you too."  
After college Allen and Kanda moved in with one another, each exploring their own careers and getting by. Eventually Allen's Dad and Kanda's Mom caught on to the relationship, and with it relationships were strained. But not with Kanda and Allen.  
Allen in the mist of fights had thought about leaving Kanda-but realized he couldn't. He loved him much too much. Kanda had "left" Allen several times, but always returned an hour later.  
By the time Kanda and Allen were 30 they had their own bought home and waxing careers.  
In Yokohama

~END

* * *

**lololol I wrote smut. Tee-hee. I feel naughty. **

**:3 Thank you for the idea P.B!**

**I thank all of you for reading and reviewing(if you don't miiiind.)**

**~S.P.**


End file.
